


Suddenly

by JavierisWriting



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Cee does develop a crush on a female classmate because I make the rules, Cee gets a normal teen life because I think she deserves it, Creative Liberties, Ezra is good at flirting but bad at recognizing hes flirting, Found Family, Gen, M/M, OC tag: Javi the teacher, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JavierisWriting/pseuds/JavierisWriting
Summary: After getting off the green, cee and ezra meet a man who got scammed by a transport company and desperately needs to get to the Ephrate so that he can take a teaching job at the Bousum Conservatory’s sister school on the planet Eurydice. Upon getting to know this man, Cee and Ezra find themselves attached.
Relationships: Cee & Ezra (Prospect 2018), Cee (Prospect 2018) & Original Male Character(s), Cee (Prospect 2018)/Original Character(s), Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Original Character(s), Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Suddenly

**Author's Note:**

> Check notes at the end for explanations on the creative liberties I took

The space station is crowded, people from all walks of the galaxy move hastily to wherever it is they’re going. After Ezra and Cee eagerly absconded the Green Moon they made their way to the Central Station to find work that hopefully didn’t involve going back to the moon that held too many memories. Along the way at a refueling stop they had managed to trade the stolen mercenary ship for a smaller cruiser, better suited for the two floaters. Now, Ezra stood in front of the Central Station’s public board, searching for any means of acquiring currency. 

As Ezra stares frustrated at the board, mustache curling to his frown, Cee approaches with her arms full of supplies purchased from the station’s travel supply store. “You find anything?” Cee asks from behind Ezra. 

“Unfortunately not, my friend, unless you count jobs that are either already taken or jobs that we are grossly unqualified for,” Ezra responds in his drawl, turning toward her. 

“Damn. I wonder if it would be better if we went back to the Pug,” she says, contemplative. 

“Absolutely not,” Ezra says firmly, his voice leaving no room for argument. “We both agreed that we wouldn’t be going back to the Green or anywhere else that could land us back there,” 

“I mean yeah, but at this point I’m worried that it's the only thing we know.” 

“Cee, I beg you, do not speak so negatively!” Ezra scolds, “Something will come along. Could be at the next station, or the station after that, but still, we’ll figure it out” 

Cee sighs through her nose. “Ok, I believe you. I just think after everything you deserve to eat something other than bits bars,” 

Ezra chuckles and uses his one hand to ruffle her hair. “Damn right I do,” he holds his arm for her to insert one of the boxes underneath. “Lemme help you carry those to the cruiser,” he says. She takes one of the boxes of bits bars and slips it under his arm so he can hold it against himself. 

As they make their way back to the cruiser they pass by two men talking loudly in front of the entrance to the station services office. 

“Listen to me please! I need to get to the Ephrate as soon as possible,” begs one of the men. He looks about a head shorter than Ezra, with eyes desperate under his glasses that connect to a chain around his neck. Ezra and Cee’s ears perk up at his mention of the Ephrate

“I don't know how to help you, man. The next transport company on its way to the Ephrate won't be here for another three cycles. Your best bet is to go back to wherever you came from or hitch a ride with someone else,” Says the other man, likely someone who works in station services. The man walks inside the station services office leaving the short one out in the open to anxiously clench his hands.

“Poor man probably missed his transport,” Ezra comments with sympathy. 

“Did he say he was going to the Ephrate?” Cee asks.

“I believe he did,” Ezra answers, beginning to make his way back to their cruiser. 

“We should help him,” Cee says, already walking towards the man without waiting for Ezra to follow. 

“Huh? Wait, What?” Ezra questions before running after her.

Cee approaches the man with the specs with an excited haste, weaving her way through whatever people were walking through her path.

“Hey!” Cee calls and the man turns toward her with a wide eyed stare. His eyes are round and brown and his facial features are soft; Ezra has the thought that if one were to research the antonym of sharpness an image of this man would appear. “Did you say you needed to go to the Ephrate?” Cee asks the man. 

“Uh, yes I--” the man answers fidgeting with his hands before he’s interrupted by Cee. 

“I was thinking that we could help you get there! We have a cruiser an--” Ezra finally catches up and cuts her off. 

“Hold it little bird,” Ezra stops her, ushering Cee to the side with his stump. “Excuse me but I feel I must speak with my traveling partner for a moment,” Ezra says to the man, emphasizing the traveling partner part to Cee more so than the man. 

“What are you doing?” Ezra asks Cee, “We don’t know anything about this guy and you’re inviting him onto the cruiser all willy-nilly like that?” 

“Well there’s no reason not to help him, is there? We have extra room on the shuttle. Plus we have nowhere else to go, we might as well go to the Ephrate,”  
“While there is no reason not to help him, that I can agree on, the problem lies in the fact that we know nothing about this guy. We are running low on grade, who's to say this guy even has any to spare? If we were to take him to the Ephrate we would still need to be compensated,” 

“Excuse me?” the man pipes up from behind them, now standing with his hands in the pockets of his fashionable coveralls, rocking back and forth on his heels. “I have grade if you guys are willing to take me to the Ephrate. I could even pay for refueling if it makes any difference? It would really save me a lot of trouble,” 

Ezra turns to the man and then looks back at Cee. Cee with a mischievous smile simply says “We are running low on grade,” 

The taller man casts his gaze between the two people before him one more time before sighing. “Fine. We’ll take you to the Ephrate for a hundred and fifty grade a cycle and no less…and I'm taking you up on your refueling offer. My name is Ezra and my esteemed companion here is called Cee, who might you be?” 

“Call me Javi. Thank you both for helping me out,” Javi smiles at both of them and Ezra wonders how a man’s voice can sound raspy and soft at the same time. 

“I’d implore you not to mention it, friend,” Ezra replies, turning back towards the direction of the cruiser. “Alright we must keep going if we are to catch the slingback to the Ephrate, so be sure to keep up Specs,”

Javi and Cee follow behind Ezra, making sure that they don't get lost in the sea of people. Cee watches the man in the glasses as if to study, finding it almost funny that she turns out to me about an inch taller than him even at her young age. “So why are you going to the Ephrate?” She asks.

“Oh, I’m taking a teaching job there,” Javi answers. “My friend who works at the Bousum Coservato--” 

“You’re teaching at the Bousum Conservatory?!” Cee interrupts with a star struck look on her face. 

Javi laughs. “No, but my friend who works at the Bousum Conservatory got me a job at their sister school on Eurydice. I did graduate from the Bousum Conservatory if it's any consolation,”

“No way!” Cee exclaims. 

“Yes, way. I went there to study education, but my focus was in history and literature,” 

“That's so cool. Have you read the Streamer Girl?”

“I have! It's an excellent story, though probably not perfectly accurate to campus life. That's ok though because I’m pretty sure campus had been updated a few times since the author was a student,” 

Ezra smiled listening to Cee get the opportunity to talk about her favorite book with somebody who knew about it. Unfortunately since they left the green they hadn’t been able to get a hold of a copy of the book. Ezra had told Cee that he would be fine reading her notes on the novel, but she refused to show them to him until he had read the original. 

“Alright, here we are. Welcome to our humble means of transportation, short stack,” Ezra announces when they arrive at the entrance to the cruiser. “Cee and I will handle navigation and et cetera, you just stow away your amenities and make yourself comfortable,” 

Javi chuckles at the nickname but nods and enters the cruiser when Cee opens the hatch. Jumping down into the cruiser Javi finds himself in the belly of the oval shaped craft. Four seats with safety buckles sit behind the pilot and co-pilot seats at the nose of the craft where the solarshield and control panels sit. Lining the walls are six small people sized pods meant for sleeping, two of them with their doors shut, the rest open to show the single person beds. Cee and Ezra drop into the cruiser behind him, sealing the entrance behind them. 

“Go ahead and set your stuff down wherever you want to sleep,” Cee says as she opens a hatch in the floor to stow away the supplies they had purchased at the station. 

“And please buckle up when you choose a seat,” Ezra suggests dropping the box he’s been carrying into the hatch. “The Slingback will be bumpy,”

Javi nods choosing a pod on the wall opposite to the two closed pods. He takes a pen and small sketchbook from his bag and shoves them into the pockets of his coveralls. He assumes that the pilot and co-pilot’s seats are taken and chooses one of the seats in the center back, just behind the co-pilot’s seat. By the time Javi had made this decision Ezra and Cee had already buckled in and prepared for slingback. 

“This is cruiser 24601 ready for slingback,” Ezra says into the comm on the control panel. A staticky voice responds in kind and the cruiser begins to rumble and move. Javi watches space move out of the solarshield as Cee and Ezra press buttons and flip switches with practiced unison. In a matter of minutes the cruiser begins moving faster and faster, the force pressing against the passengers. Finally, the three feel the movement of the cruiser being released into space, and thus the slingback concludes. 

“And we’re off. Welcome aboard, Specs,” Ezra says.

**Author's Note:**

> Stuff I made up:   
> The Ephrate is canon but I am working under the assumption that the Ephrate is a solar system  
> The Bousum conservatory is also canon but I am working under my headcannon that it is located on the moon of a planet I made up called Eurydice. I also made up the sister school that Javi is going to be teaching at  
> Cruisers are something I made up working under the assuption that Ships= Big, Hold Lots of Things, For Long term travel, Crusiers= Smaller, holds some things, for long term travel and Drop Pods or whatever theyre called in cannon = small for short term travel.


End file.
